Finland
Finland|translate = Suomi|image1 = Finlands.png|Male Flag_of_Finland.png|Flag Finland COA.png|Emblem |author = Sp00kyKitkat|dates_of_life = 6 December 1917 (independence)|capital = Helsinki|official_language = Finnish Swedish|population = 5,558,235|currency = Euro|friends = Antarctica Arctic Canada Estonia France Japan Sweden Latvia Lithuania Norway Denmark Iceland Ireland Italy Germany Greece Hungary Poland Portugal Romania Slovakia South Korea Spain Turkey European Union Ukraine United Kingdom United States NATO|enemies = Belarus China Cuba Iran North Korea Russia (neutral) Venezuela|National sport = Pesäpallo / Baseball}} Finland is a country bordering the Baltic Sea, Gulf of Bothnia, and the Gulf of Finland, as well as Sweden, Norway, and Russia, Finland is the northernmost country in the European Union. Description Appearance Usually wears a big warm hoodie/jacket. He's also known for wearing a warm hat called "karvahattu". His left arm has a bandage over it from the Winter War. Personality Finland is known for his rough personality in Finnish known as ”sisu”. He’s that guy who always carries alcohol with him everywhere he goes. He’s usually very cold, hard and maybe even sarcastic towards the ones he doesn't really know, and only prefers to hang out with one or two close friends. When mad or drunk he shouts ”perkele” and other common Finnish curse words a lot. However, when around older people he behaves better. He is usually related to Santa Claus or Christmas, which brings out his happy side. Interests Skating, skiing, drinking and sauna. Flag meaning The cross symbolizes Christianity, white stands for winter, while the blue stands for the many lakes and blue skies. History Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Public Views Geography Total area of Finland is amount 338,424 km2. Relationships Family * Arctic — nephew/niece * Austria — cousin-sister * Canada — grandson (indirect) * Denmark — brother/sister * Estonia — cousin-wife (depends on the person) * England — cousin-brother * Faroe Islands — nephew/niece * Germany — cousin-brother * Greenland — nephew/niece * Hungary — son/daughter * Iceland — brother/sister * Ireland — cousin-sister * Latvia — cousin and sister-in-law * Lithuania — cousin and sister-in-law * Norway — brother/sister * Netherlands — cousin-brother/cousin-sister * Scotland — cousin-brother * Wales — cousin-brother * Poland — daughter-in-law * Spain — sister-in-law * Sweden — brother/sister or father (depends on the person) * Russia — stepmother/stepfather Friends * Malaysia * Japan Neutral * Russia Enemies * Belarus * USSR * Third Reich Past Versions * Kingdom of Finland Extra(s): * Religion: Protestantism (73.8%, 4.1 Million), Atheist (15.1%, 839,571), Orthodox Church (1.1%, 61,161), Other (10%, 556,007 * Urbanization: 84% (4.7 Million) * Social Progress Index: 5th in the World * Basic Human Needs: 12th in the World * Social Opportunities: 8th in the World * Health and Wellness: 7th in the World * Personal Safety: 19th in the World * Access to Education: 28th in the World * Advanced Education: 25th in the world * Personal Freedom: 3rd in the World * Freedom of Speech: 15th in the World * Tolerance and Inclusion: 1st in the World * Women Equality: High * Tolerance for Minorities: 3rd in the World * Tolerance for Homosexuals: 9th in the World (80.4%) * GDP: $242 Billion * Unemployment: 8.7% (234,465) * Currency: Euro (EUR) * Telephones: 10.2 Million * Mobile Phones: 9.3 Million * Internet Users: 5.1 Million Users References * Finland on Wikipedia * Foreign releations of Finland ru:Финляндия Category:Europe Category:Nordic countries Category:EU members Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:Christian Countries Category:Protestant Countries Category:Country Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries Category:Northern Europe Category:UN Members Category:Uralic countries